


Crossing the Threshold - Part 3

by bangteenx7



Series: Crossing the Threshold [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, seventeen fanfiction, seventeen imagines, seventeen scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangteenx7/pseuds/bangteenx7
Summary: Jeonghan admits he doesn’t hate you and the two of you share an intense moment in the elevator.





	Crossing the Threshold - Part 3

_Difference threshold is defined as the minimum noticeable difference that a person can detect at least fifty percent of the time._

_**GENRE** : smut, angst, a bit of fluff, Best friend!Jihoon, Neighbor!Jeonghan_

_**PAIRING** : Jihoon x reader, Jeonghan x reader_

_**WARNING** : none_

_**WORD COUNT** : 2.3k_

 

 

 

__

* * *

 

“For the last time, he doesn’t hate you, (Y/N)! He doesn’t even know you!” Jihoon shouted, throwing his cards down the moment Soonyoung yelled out “UNO! UNO!” and began dancing next to the coffee table holding his final card. You sighed and set your cards down on the table.

This was the 8th match of Uno and you all know you weren’t going to win against Soonyoung. You stood up reaching for your purse. “I’m gonna go get some soda, you coming?” you asked Jihoon who waved you off and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. Soonyoung was too busy dancing to acknowledge your question so you decided to go it alone, pulling on your jacket and slipping on your shoes. You stepped out into the hall and made your way to the elevator, pressing the down button once you reached it.

While waiting, you heard a door down the hallway open. Casting a glance over your shoulder to find Seungcheol fumbling with a box, his phone caught between his ear and his shoulder. You tried not to laugh as he pulled the door shut behind him, nearly dropping the box but catching it with his knee.  You looked away as he hurried down the hall, stopping next to you.

“Yeah, no  mom. I got it now. I’m heading down to the lobby now. I’ll be outside in just a few minutes,” Seungcheol said quietly. “Yep. Yep. Yes,” he added exasperatedly. You see him glance at you out of the corner of your eye but you don’t look at him and instead pulled your own phone out of your pocket to check the time. “Okay. Love you, too. Bye mom,” Seungcheol said in a hushed voice before hanging up. Silence surrounded you and deciding to be brave, you chanced a look up at him. He met your gaze, a light blush forming on his face. “Hello,” he said, giving you a small friendly smile. “Hi,” you repeat the pleasantry.

“Leaving?” You turn your head toward his tall frame. “No, I’m going to the convenience store. Dropping off a package?” you nod at the box in his arms. He smiles sheepishly. “My mom is stopping by to pick it up.” The elevator door dinged and opened. You stepped onto the lift, following Seungcheol, pressing the button for the lobby. The ride down to the lobby was silent as you wracked your brain for something to say. “So, is Jihoon your…” Seungcheol trailed off. You looked up at him. “…best friend?” you finished his sentence.

His eyes widened, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o.’ You let out a chuckle at his expression. “So, you don’t have a boyfriend?” Your cheeks turned warm under his gaze. “Ah, no,” your voice came out meek. The two of you fell silent again. “I see,” Seungcheol finally said softly. Before you have a chance to ask him why he wanted to know, the elevator arrived at the lobby, doors sliding open. You follow him out into the lobby and passed Seungcheol on your way to the door. “I’ll, uh, see you around, (Y/N),” he called and you waved back to him before stepping into the cool air. You could feel winter is almost upon the city as you pull your jacket around you and walk as fast as your legs carried you down the road to the convenience store.

Once inside, you nodded a greeting to the cashier and started scanning the aisles for something that sounded good. After grabbing one for yourself, you grabbed one for each of the boys and made your way to the counter. You paid the total and once back on the sidewalk, bag in hand, you looked up, acknowledging the dark clouds gathering overhead.

Pulling your jacket closer around you, you walked down the street back to the apartment building. The temperature dropped as the wind picked up and you’re certain you’re gonna have to leave soon or end up spending the night. As soon as you stepped back inside the lobby you wanted to turn around and go right back into the frigid air. Waiting by the elevator doors was someone you had hoped to avoid; Jeonghan stood, his back to you.

Instead of running like the coward you were, you walked slowly, trying not to look at him as you approached the elevator doors. You stood in silence, too scared to say anything but it was Jeonghan who broke the silence. “Hello,” he said warmly. You tensed up and refuse to meet his gaze. “Hello,” you answer somewhat stiffly as the elevator doors open and you are the first to step on. 

Jeonghan followed and you silently prayed for the rest of the ride to pass in silence. It did not however. “Did you just get here?” his voice, like silk, inquired. You heart hammering in your chest, you shook your head slowly. “No,” you whispered. “I’m just went to the convenience store.” Silence fell upon you again until… “why are you whispering?” Jeonghan asked, chuckling lightly. Your eyes betrayed your brain and you looked up at him.

He had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his bangs on the side hung down. He decided to forego the glasses today for contacts instead so his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and you almost felt yourself getting lost in them, drowning in the intensity of his stare. “Was I?” you asked a little louder. He nodded, affirming. You pulled your gaze away. “Sorry, I didn’t realize.” 

The conversation dropped and silence blankets you again. Did no one else live in this damn building? Why are you the only two on the elevator? You prayed that things stayed silent so you can just book it as soon as the doors open but nothing ever goes your way.

“So, how long have you known Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked, his voice filling the air. You glanced up at him, he’s not looking at you at first but once he felt your eyes on him, he turns to look you dead in the eye and you weakly answered. “Uh.. all my life. We were in kindergarten together, graduated high school, and even went to the same college.” Jeonghan smiled, this time it reached his eyes.

“That’s Cheol and I. We’ve known each other since pre school. We’ve done almost everything together, but we’re total opposites.” He smiled knowingly. “It’s nice, isn’t it? Having a best friend that’s been through everything with you? The ups, the downs, knows you inside and out?” He spoke softly and you weren’t sure if he was talking to you or just out loud. You nodded anyway. “What about Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asked, eyes on you again.

“Oh, he started as just Jihoon’s friend. They met playing baseball in middle school together. I didn’t meet him until high school, but he’s my friend all the same.” You smiled down at the necklace the two of them gave you for your 18th birthday. A locket with their pictures inside. It was such a sweet gift from them and you cherished it all these years. “Just a friend?” Jeonghan asked. You turned to face him, his expression was unreadable but friendly.

“Why are you being so friendly toward me?” you blurted out. Jeonghan looked down at you, his expression shocked. “Why wouldn’t I be friendly?” he asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. You gaze down at your feet. “I just get this feeling you don’t like me very much,” you replied, your voice barely above a whisper. Jeonghan grew silent and you wanted to look up at him but you couldn’t. “What,” he said voice laced with amusement.

“You think I hate you or something?” he asked and you nodded slowly, still not meeting his gaze. Laughter filled the elevator and your eyes snapped up to him. His laughter died down enough to answer you. “I don’t hate you,” he reassured you, his laughter subsiding. “On the contrary, I’m rather drawn to you.” Your eyes widened and you looked away from him as he stepped toward you, backing you against the wall of the elevator.

Your breath hitched in your chest as you’re now trapped between him and the corner of the elevator. “Drawn toward me?” you breathed. “Yes. I find you fascinating.” Your body betrayed you yet again and your eyes are caught in his, heat creeping up your face, blush staining your cheeks. “Why?” you whispered. He smiled at you, pulling back a little. Before he could answer, the door opened and you took the chance to exit, ducking under his arm and into the hallway, brushing past him. You feel dazed for a moment as your skin burned.

When you pushed past him to exit, your hand brushed his, sending electricity from your hand through the rest of your body. You stopped abruptly outside the elevator and slowly turned to face him. It’s unmistakable, the expression on his face. Surprise. He felt it too. You turned to put in the code to unlock the apartment door but Jeonghan caught up to you. 

“Wait,” he said and you turned to find him standing incredibly close, eyes boring into yours. Your breath caught in your chest and you suspected your lungs might explode. Your head felt dizzy. He was so close you could smell his cologne. He smelled…. so good. You bit back a moan at how intoxicating his presence made you feel or by how he turned you on by staring so intently in your eyes, his own flickered all over your face, down to your lips and back up to your eyes.

He wanted to kiss you, you could tell that much. You heard the lock to Jihoon and Soonyoung’s apartment door turning and Jeonghan retreated a safe distance. The door opened and you turned your head to meet Soonyoung’s gaze. He smiled when he saw you but when he noticed Jeonghan, his smile faded and he looked back to you, noticing your bright cheeks. 

Your chest rose and fell rapidly while trying to catch your breath as well as your back pressed completely against the wall. He glared at Jeonghan and grabbed you by the wrist, tugging you into the apartment. You slid your shoes off and made your way into the kitchen where Jihoon was cutting up vegetables. You set the drinks on the counter and Jihoon grinned when he saw you bought his favorite white peach soda. Soonyoung pounced before you even had time to remove your jacket.

“What happened?!” he asked loudly. You unzipped your jacket trying to ignore how Jihoon is now looking from you to Soonyoung and back. “Nothing happened,” you said reassuringly. “What’s he talking about?” Jihoon asked setting the knife down. “She was outside the door with Jeonghan!” Soonyoung said and you smacked his arm. 

“Jeonghan? The neighbor?” Jihoon asked, giving you a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, her back was pressed up against the wall and she was breathing heavy and her face was bright red!” Soonyoung said giving you away. “Is that so?” he asked looking at you, his expression now unreadable.

“Yeah! So I wanna know, what did he do to you?!” Soonyoung shouted. It took a while to convince Soonyoung that nothing happened. “I just tripped! I tripped and fell!” you practically shrieked while the three of you sat around, eating dinner. Soonyoung finally gave up and moved to sit on the couch while you helped Jihoon clean up. “So what did happen?” he asked softly, the TV masking your conversation. You sighed.

“Really, nothing. I was getting ready to unlock the door when he said wait, I turned around and he was right there in my face. He was so close, Ji. It was intense.” Jihoon fell silent. “…did he kiss you?” he asked passing you a plate for you to rinse. You shook your head vigorously. “God no, Ji.” 

You continued shaking your head. You set the plate aside, grabbing another one from him to rinse. “Did you want him to?” his voice came out so softly you almost didn’t hear it. You fought internally with yourself before mustering a solid “no. Absolutely not.” Jihoon nodded, not replying as you finished washing the dishes together. After drying the dishes and putting them away, you grabbed your stuff and Jihoon drove you home.

The two of you fell silent on the way to your apartment. “Do you like him?” Jihoon asked suddenly, breaking the silence. You looked at him. “He’s good looking, one can’t deny, but I don’t know him that well, Ji.” He nodded his head in understanding and didn’t say much else. He parked the car curbside and got out to walk you to the door. “Come here.” He held his arms out and you step in as he enveloped you in a warm embrace, your arms snaked around his waist and the two of you just stayed like that for what felt like hours.

“Get some sleep,” he whispered in your ear. You nodded and use your access code to get into the building. Jihoon returned to his car and drove off as you made your way up the stairs to your studio apartment. You opened the door and were greeted by your cat, Bo-mi. Stripping down, you put your pajamas on and took your time to get ready for bed. As soon as you slid under the covers, you were met with sleep and with sleep came dreams and that night was the first that you dreamed about Yoon Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve had all the way to chapter 6 written and completed so most of these are sitting in my drafts now, waiting to be posted lmao I’m just timing it right now. As always, leave feedback if you liked it. We’re about to get to the angst. Just wait. It’s gonna be great. You’ll see. Thank you for reading! ~K♡


End file.
